


You're my one in a million

by Llios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Florida, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Jealousy, London, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Slow Burn, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios
Summary: "I know how you want me, but you yourself doesn't seem to know."George had lately been having mixed feelings for Dream, and couldn't figure out what he really was fighting for. What happens when Sapnap and Dream rents a house together, and George has to stay stranded in his own country cause of COVID-19.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, and then I thought why not post it here as well. Sorry I have no idea how AO3 works so be patient with me lol. 
> 
> So yeah I just had this idea popping up in my head when it was official that Sapnap had moved in with Dream. Why not have some jealous Gogy in the meantime, enjoy :]

Clicking and the sounds of a keyboard being rapidly abused could be heard through the ongoing discord call. Light wheezes and chuckles filled the room. 

"DREAM" George brutally shouted as he fell to his death, yet again. "NO, please stop I beg you dont-" It was almost like a teakettle had been left on the stove for a bit too long, as Dream cold-heartedly made George die over and over again. 

"C'mon Dream, aren't you being a little too harsh on him?" Sapnap commented as he watched it go down. 

George could sense Dream's smirk through his screen. "Not at all." A wheezy reply was heard through George's constant yelling. 

"Oh my god my throat, it burns" George took a sip of his water before letting out a deep sigh. "Good for you two that I'm not streaming right now, my vocal cords simply cant take this anymore." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you scream like a girl George?" Sapnap unbothered asked as he crouched in front of him. 

"Uh oh, say that again and he might become one." A muffled wheeze escaped Dream as George rolled his eyes. 

"Hello? You there?" Sapnap impatiently asked. "Maybe he went afk?" 

"Oh c'mon Gogy, dont be such a baby." George could hear everything they were saying, but didn't bother responding. His eyes were glued to the screen, but his mind elsewhere. 

"Well seems like the baby ain't coming back to us anytime soon." Sapnap teased as he blocked George's character off in a little dirt hut. 

"Right.." Dream slowly crouched towards Sapnap holding a red flower. "For you, princess sappy nappy." He tossed it at him. 

"Dude what's wrong with you?" They both broke out in laughter as Sapnap held the flower in his hand. "Or maybe a little smooch would suit you better?" Dream wheezed as he started hunting Sapnap down. "Haha stop, our gogy here might get jealous." 

George flinched as he heard his name being called out in his headset. "Jelous? George? Neeever." Dream chuckled as he broke the dirt hut Sapnap had prisoned their friend in. 

Right in the moment George opened his mouth to say something, but Sapnap interrupted him. "So Dream, about that ticket." 

"Hm? What about it? I said I was going to pay, so do not worry." Dream replied, sounding more distant than usual, almost if he didn't want George to hear their conversation. 

"I know I know, you're rich rich!" Sapnap teased as he got a slap from Dream. "I appreciate the offer, but I figured I'd rather drive instead. Much more 'Pandemic friendly' if you know what I mean." 

George obviously confused on what was going on, decided to keep quiet.  
It was dead silent, as if the world held its breath. "Mhm I guess you have a point there." Dream responded. 

"I cannot wait, cant believe we're finally going to meet face to face after so long! And even living together, it seems so surreal." 

George froze, he held his breath. Did he hear right? They were going to meet, and..live together? No way..no way. 

"What?" Could be heard through the headset of both Dream and Sapnap. 

"Geez Gogy, you scared the hell outta me! We thought you left?" Sapnap's slightly surprised voiced answered. 

Dream was silent, too silent. "No, I needed a break cause of my throat." Still no response from the green man, "I've been here the whole time, listening." Some background noise could be heard, and left both of the friends surprised. 

"Dream?" 

Nothing. 

The silence was too loud. 

Then a slight groan came through. "I'm fine guys..my chair just fell over." They couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying, hopefully laughing. The both of them broke out in laughter as their friend tried finding his way up on the chair again. 

"Yeah yeah, very funny.." 

What was that? George noticed something unusual. The mood turned from light and cozy, to a sensible awkward. 

"What was that you were talking about Sapnap? You're gonna live together?" 

"Haha yeah! Isn't it awesome? It's only for about a month though, we're trying out how it would be if we eventually moved in together. We're so excited, right Dream?" They were met by a quiet, "I thought we were gonna hold this a secret till you arrived." 

George raised an eyebrow. 

"Well it's only George, why hold it a secret? He's our best friend." Sapnap cheerfully responded. 

"I suppose you're right." Dream mumbled. 

"Have you hit your head or something buddy?" Sapnap teased as he placed the flower in front of Dream's character. 

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." Dream's voice echoed in George's unusually empty bedroom. 

"Well then, should we stop here? I suppose you're tired as well George." 

"Sounds good, see you later." 

The sound of someone leaving the discord call could be heard. But it wasn't George or Sapnap, Dream had left in an unusual hurry. As George left as well, thoughts began filling his head. 

Why would Dream keep something so important from him? Wouldn't he want him to know? If so, why. They've been good friends for quite a few years now, and Dream decides to keep something like this from his sight. 

George feels hurt and disappointed, but most of all, sad. This aching feeling in his chest just wouldn't go away. The feeling was too overwhelming, as if something was eating him up from the inside. 

A big ball of curled up emotions. 

Jealousy? 

Was it? 

No. It couldn't be. Getting all messed up over something like this? "Pathetic." George whispered in a sore voice. 

He got up from his chair and went to his kitchen. Outside he saw black clouds in the distance. A sign that a storm was coming. 

Light rain drops poured down and hit the windows. George stood in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water and a painkiller. 

His head hurt. 

His gaze was stuck on the raindrops sliding down the grey and foggy windows. You could hear the wind rapidly hitting the walls. And a whistle sound filled the room. 

The birds played in amazing heights, but quickly landed as the wind increased. 

"Maybe I'm just not ready to realize the world moves on, sometimes without you to participate." A deep sigh escaped George as he sat down on the sofa in the livingroom. 

A rose petal gently fell down on the window frame. A small breeze from the ventilation made it move. Those were roses his mom had brought. She seemed to like flowers. Especially roses. 

He'd heard red roses symbolized love and romance, but black ones symbolized death and mourning. 

You wouldn't usually buy a flower with such a meaning just for decoration, right? 

Apparently they don't only symbolize death, but also a newbeginning and major change. 

George looked at the dark roses, as drops of rain and sorrow was all you could see on the outside. 

He chuckled, "Why am I the one stuck here..why did you seem so lost Dream, did you not want me there?" 

George hadn't felt like this in a long long time, it was almost like the first time he experienced a panic attack. Rising heartbeat, short breath. "It will go over, I know it will. I just need some time." 

He did feel tired, but didn't wanna sleep, something that was quite unusual when it came to George. He decided watching a movie would maybe calm him down. His mom was asleep, so he had the livingroom for himself. Quietly setting on a fitting movie and placing himself on the couch. 

The movie was about two best friends, they both spent most of their time together, but one day one of them got in a terrible car accident and lost all memory of the other part. His friend was devastated and tried everything he could to make him remember, all the hours spent in the hospital, talking, crying, begging to God..nothing. The friend he once knew was long gone. 

George didnt specifically like sad movies, but this one made him feel some type of way. He couldn't imagine losing one of his friends. He imagined himself sitting beside a hospital bed, red eyes, tears dripping down his face while seeing the one dearest to him sleeping so peacefully, not knowing who they are, or where they were. 

George sighed as he rubbed his temples. The feeling of uncomfortable drowsiness embraced him as his eyes became heavier. 

He woke up to a beeping sound. The room he was sitting in was dark, and seemed nothing like his livingroom. The only thing lighting it up, was the moon. The light sound of breathing , slowly became visible as he turned his head. 

Beside him was a hospital bed, and George quickly understood where he was. The person laying in it was very clearly not in good shape, but their breathing seemed normal enough. George's heartbeat increased rapidly as the moon gently shone down on the persons face..or rather the face they didnt have. 

This man had no face, his eyes and nose were gone, but his mouth seemed perfectly fine, it was as if someone had taken an eraser and blurred out everything but the mouth. His hair sparkled a light dirty blonde in the white moonlight. George gently moved closer to inspect this unknown, but suddenly froze as he felt something touch his hand. 

His hand was met by the patient's, and George's body froze to ice, the touch sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly he heard someone, they were calling out something..? "George, George you need to wake up..wake up now." 


	2. Heart of glass

George woke up in a cold sweat, his clothes were drenched and the breathing rapidly. "What in the world..what was that." His mind was a mess, and his heart still beating uncontrollably fast. 

George quickly realized he was still on the sofa, "Geez, how long was I asleep for?" The sun had already begun to go down as he quickly got up to change his clothes. 

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he could hear his stomach growling, but George didnt have much of an appetite. He decided to make some toast just in case he changed his mind. 

After a while, George set himself down at the table. His Twitter was full as always when checking the unread messages. He spent quite a while responding to fans and liking pictures. That was until he came over a tweet from Sapnap. 

"Sweet Home Alabamaaaa" 

"What was this about?" The urge of wanting to reply something silly struck him hard, but then hesitated. Why, he didn't know. Maybe he was still feeling guilty of the thoughts he had- "Wait, what?" George's jaw dropped as he looked at the date. It wasnt until now he noticed he's slept for much more than just a night. 

He looked at his screen again, and Sapnap's tweet. The urge to even be on his phone anymore had dissapeared. 

Soft hands rapidly hitting the table in frustration. George let out a groan as he pressed his face against the table. 

"Why am I like this? Why cant I just..agree with the fact that Dream doesn't always tell me everything that's going on in his life." He sighed as he covered his face with the palm of his hands. "First it's this weird feeling of him and Sapnap moving in together, and then that stupid dream? I must really be going insane huh.." He let out a small laugh, hoping it'd make him feel slightly better about himself. 

Suddenly the sound of a door shutting could be heard. George began wondering if the wind had shut it for him. That was until he heard a voice too familiar. 

"George." The voice gently said. 

It made him shiver. He didn't know if it was because he was utterly terrified, or if it was too good to be true. He then slowly turned his head, and George couldn't believe his eyes. 

"D-dream? Is that you..?" 

A tall man came out lurking, the hair dirty blonde. And a smile like no other George had seen. The broad shoulders told him he's played sports or was playing. The man was wearing a hoodie, and grey sweatpants. But George's smile brutally turned into fear as he saw the same looking silhouette as in his dream, this time the face was also blurred out. 

George hesitated before asking again. "Dream..it really is you, isn't it?" The man then nodded in agreement as he slowly came closer. They were now face to face, and George could see every little detail..but the face he was looking into was empty, nonexistent. 

Dream slowly took George's hands in his, and put it up against his cheeks. The warmth was overwhelming, but comfortable. 

"I can see you're enjoying this, George." A warm smile embraced Dream's face as he gently kissed George's palm. 

"W-what are you doing Dream-" The urge in him grew by the minute. "I know how touchstarved you are George, I know how you want to embrace me and never let go." A small smirk appeared as Dream got a reaction from him. 

"No..no this is not true! How can you just assume something like that." George tried getting out of the man's grip, but he was too strong. Dream gently placed his mouth closer to George's ear and whispered, "I know how you want me, but you yourself doesn't seem to know. 

He froze, and gasped as George quickly came back to reality. 

He found himself still sitting at the breakfast table, with the half-eaten toast on his plate. It was 6 PM and the sun was fully gone, all that was visible was the street lights that filled the outside world. 

He was lost and confused. 

His face was hot, too hot. It was almost if he could still feel Dream's warm breath against him. The hands the man had put up against his cheeks, now rested on George's lap. He looked at them. 

"You confuse me, I shouldn't feel like this..am I really that desperate, going as far as imagining you touching me." A loud bang could be heard as George slammed his fist against the table. "Fuck you Dream, fuck everything." 

George spent the rest of his day in his room, playing Roblox with Quackity. They were playing for hours and eventually he forgot all about Dream. 

"GeoOoOooOrge sucks at this gaAAaame" Quackity wheezed with his autotune through George's headset, and the chat went spamming F's. 

"No, I do not! I'm new at this, that's why." George rolled his eyes playfully. "Minecraft is way better anyways." Quackity's chat went viral and they both broke out in laughter. 

Everything was going smoothly, well that was until George's mood suddenly changed. "Hey Quckity..I've got a question for you." 

"Yeahh go on mate, I'm listening." 

"Could we end the stream here? I've got something I wanna talk about." 

Quackity raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I- sure I suppose we could." He answered with a slight worried look on his face. 

As Quackity ended the stream, George could feel himself stiffen, he leaned back in his chair. "Have you..have you heard the news? I mean you probably havent.." The last words were inaudible for Quackity to understand. "No? I mean, what news are you talking about?" The mood switched in an instant. 

George swallowed, a big ball of unspoken words blocked his throat. He took a deep breath, "Sapnap is planning on moving in with Dream for a while." 

The call fell silent. 

"Oh! That's exciting right?" A cheer escaped Quackity as a smile covered his face. "I mean, they both probably-" 

"No." George raised his voice and left it echoing. None of them said anything. 

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say I was happy..Alex, but I'm not..I'm.. not happy." He sighed and put his hands over his face as the chair he was sitting in leaned back. 

"Oh" Was all he got in response, "Why is that George." Quackity's voice seemed soft and caring, but also surprised. 

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you what's bothering me, no one would..cause it's just so stupid..so selfish..so awful!" A hic rung through the call, George quickly covered his mouth. 

"Look, I may not know whats going on right now, but this doesn't seem small. And even if you decide to not tell me, I want you to know there's nothing wrong with that George." He took a deep breath, "I'm listening." 

\----- 

It took quite a while for Quackity to make George open up, but when he finally did, he poured his soul into it. 

"I wouldn't want him to hate me..to think I'm disgusting. The thought of him living with Sapnap is just..its hard to breathe, it feels like my throat is closing. He's one of my best friends, losing him..I wouldn't be able to show my face to the world again." Pure fear came out of George's mouth. 

Quackity didn't know how to respond, but he still understood every single word. 

"You know buddy, what you're dealing with right now is something out of my reach, but I'm sure you dont understand yourself what exactly you're experiencing right now." The calming voice of Quackity's admirable comfort was something new for George. 

"Have you ever considered the thought of what jealousy feels like? Cause that's what you're dealing with right now, you're jealous." He stopped for a moment, "But I still dont understand why Dream would think any different of you for wanting to spend more time with him?" 

It was almost as if George got hit by an arrow right in the heart, he didn't know if he was ready to share what had occurred in his dream. It made his cheeks flush into a soft pink. 

"George?" 

"I'm.. here" He was almost sure Quackity could hear his beating heart.  
The heart that longed to go straight through the burning fire, and had no plan on returning. 

"I cant tell you, I'm not ready..I need a moment to cope with what I already have." 

George could hear his friend sigh. "I understand, take your time, I'm not here to pressure you, or make you worry more than you are already. 

The comfort he received seemed unreal, his lips parted. He chuckled, "I'm grateful, I really am. That's what I really like about you Quackity, you know when to be serious, and when to have fun." 

A bright smile then embraced Quackity's face. "You're so stupid sometimes George..but I dont really complain, do I?" They both laughed. 

Even so, the thoughts kept flowing in like a tsunami in George's head. He felt dizzy and nauseous. 

This was the only time he wanted to forget..just forget everything for once. He needed a break from the life glued to the screen. Maybe taking a nap would make everything better? He looked at the clock, 2 AM. 

As he was on the way to close all tabs, he noticed Dream and Sapnap online, they were in a call. The urge to join drove him crazy, but what if they wanted some peace? "Cant get peace when they're dealing with me." George snickered. He wanted to see how jealous he really was, even though his head was killing him. 

The sound of a discord call being joined was heard, "Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting something?" George quickly gained back his confidence, but there was still something..something that didn't feel right. 

"Hello gogy! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here, we thought you've dipped already." Sapnap was in his normal Sapnap mood. "Well..I was going to, since I'm quite tired actually, but then I saw you guys, and wanted to join. 

"Hi, George." As Dream said that, George's heart jumped, what kinda greeting was that..he could hear Dream's smirking voice from miles. It sounded just like in his daydream earlier, he shivered. 

"We haven't heard from you for 2 whole days, what have you been doing buddy?" Sapnap asked as if George was dead. "Probably sleeping." A wheeze escaped Dream and rung in both headsets. 

How did he..George was creeped out, but at the same time impressed how well Dream knew him. "Well I.. " He mumbled, and the two friends laughed. "Oh gogy, what I'd do to see your sleeping face." The call turned silent. George's face felt hot, "Okay that came out wrong.." Dream tried changing the subject, but he knew Sapnap wasn't gonna let this slide so easily. 

"Now now Dream, a little eager are we?" Sapnap teased, and suddenly Dream asked him to join VC 2. George was oblivious to what was happening., but his heartbeat slowly increasing. A few seconds went by, and as they both joined back, he could hear Sapnaps never ending laughter, "I understand, I understand." He snickered. 

"Sorry about that George, I just had some business to take care of." Dream's annoyed voice could almost not be heard through the laughing coming from Sapnap. 

George could feel his chest getting heavier again, what was Dream doing that made his friend laugh so hard? He couldn't stop thinking. 

He now really understood, or did he?   
The more Dream talked, and the more he heard his soft voice through the headset, he couldn't be mistaken. 

George was now absolutely fucked.


	3. London is crying

George put on his shoes, winter jacket, scarf and of course the mask. He wasnt able to sleep at all after he disconnected the call with Sapnap and Dream last night. He figured the only way to rinse his mind was by going outside.

The air was chilly, with no sun in sight. The wind left a soft breeze flowing through his silky hair. George couldn't remember the last time he went out for a walk, he's been too busy playing Minecraft, coding, talking with his friends. And having a lot on his mind the last days, isn't making going outside any easier.

He quickly realized that some time alone could do one well. The streets in front of him were almost empty, like a ghost town. He saw a flag swinging in the wind and a stray cat. It quickly ran away, with no intention of getting pet.

One deep breath and his lungs filled with the taste of fresh air. Brown eyes almost glowing, glued themselves to something to his right. It looked like it had been a flower shop, he looked around but saw no one outside or inside. George was about to leave, that was until he got an eye on a flower bouquet harshly placed in the trash.

Hesitant, he picked it up. Red roses, they weren't in their best state, but George still thought they were pretty. "I feel so bad for beauties like you to be thrown away, I bet you could've been, or was supposed to be a gift for someone special."

George could feel the light breeze getting stronger by the minute, and small raindrops hit his skin, it made him shiver. "Let me take you home, I'll take good care of you." He gently said to the flowers, but as he began to walk, he felt something vibrating in his pocket.

A call?

He looked at the screen, it was Sapnap calling on Discord. He could feel his heart skip a beat. George didn't really want to pick up, he hesitated, but did it anyway.

"Hello!" Sapnaps cheerful voice asked. "Hi" George tried hiding his never ending jealousy whenever he heard his friend's voice.

"Guess what Gogy."

He didn't want to guess, didnt want to talk, didnt want to listen. "What?"

"Hello George." A familiar voice popped in. He froze, he could feel the drops getting stronger by the minute. "Wha..Dream, are you two?" George's heart beat rapidly as he put his right hand over his mouth, "Yess George! I was actually on my way last night, and stopped to get some rest. I just arrived, and Dream's here too!" The sound of his two happy friends being together, in the same room.

"WHAT, NO WAY" He started yelling as he processed what was actually happening. 

"We just had to call you-"Sapnap stopped, "Wait George, are you outside?" He asked as the wind blew his hair in all directions. "Yeah..I am." A short reply came from George as he tried protecting the roses.

"We can call you back later if you want-"

"NO, stay on the call! Don't you dare leave me hanging right now!" The two friends broke out in laughter as George grew even more pissed. "Uh oh Gogy, better head inside before the wind blows you away, I can hear it so well from here." Dream wheezed.

"Turn on your camera right now!"

Dream wheezed again, "George! I'm not an idiot, we're gonna hang up now." He felt it, the feeling of jealousy, he didn't want them being together all by themselves, that was the least he wanted right now. And now that he actually knew they've met up..his knees felt like giving in.

George hung up.

He wanted to convince himself that it wasn't that big of a deal, right? The pouring rain dripped down his face. A burning urge to scream filled George, but he couldn't let out even a single sound. As he looked down at the dark red Rose's infront of him, a tear fell down on one of them. A tear of anger, but also the aching pain of confusion.

It was like the sky cried with him.

Why did he have to notice..why did he even have to think about the fact that the admiration he's been feeling for all these years, had turned out to grow from a little sprout, to a full grown tree. Hiding the roots from everyone else, just as he hid these feelings from himself.

The sound of a phone ringing could be heard, "Hello? George?"

He stuttered trying to hold in the sobs, "Quackity..I'm so lost..I cant cope with this anymore." He stopped and took a deep breath, "I thought it was fine, I really thought it was!" Quackity could hear the insanity in his voice. "But it's not, it's far from fine haha..hah.." The sobbing from the other side could now be heard.

"George, I need you to calm down now buddy. I know you have it hard right now, but I need you to breathe."

"I cant, I cant Quackity! Not when Dream and Sapnap is in Florida doing who knows what, and I'm stuck here! I feel like I've been forgotten, but I know I havent.." The wind had now calmed and light drops fell from the sky.

"Its just me that's selfish. I only care about myself and my desires, that's what I feel right now standing out here in the rain, crying my eyes out. I'm a failure.."

Hearing the pain in George's voice made Quackity's heart sink. He hated hearing his friend in such pain. He rapidly hit his fingers against the desk infront of him.

"George, listen to me. You're not a failure, quite the opposite. The man I'm talking with right now is intelligent, and caring. And most important, you would do anything to make your friends happy."

"Quackity I-" George began, but got interrupted. "No George, let me speak. I'm not quite sure you understand just how important you are to Dream. He loves you so so much George, he'd do anything for you." The speech George was given wasn't of anything he'd ever heard before.

"Sometimes you need to understand that you cant hide your tears in the rain, everyone will know eventually. And when that time comes, its better to tell the truth, than keep torturing yourself to believing no one knows. Just tell him George, nothing good will come out of this. I BelieEeEEeeve in yoUuUUUuu!" The autotuned voice of Quackity made him feel slightly better.

George looked up, the raindrops still pouring light on his face. The feeling of wet clothing against his skin. The aching heartbeat, and his friend on the other side not knowing how much of a mess he looked right now. "Oh how I wished it was that easy, but it isn't, there's no way I could possibly tell him. Not..not like this."

The flowers he were still holding in his hand seemed to get impatient, and in the need of water. George looked down at them in despair. "I need to go now Quackity..I'm sorry, I just cant do this right now." The hurting voice hit his friend hard, but he understood better than anybody else.

"I understand George, but I want you to think about what I've been telling you right now. Take care of yourself mate." Quackity hung up, and George stood still in silence as the phone slid down in his wet pocket.

\-----

George was absolutely exhausted upon coming home. His eyes were sore and throat dry. He quickly grabbed something to drink. The cold water sliding down his throat was the best he'd felt all day.

George was still wet and figured he needed a shower, maybe that would cool off his mind. He looked at himself in the mirror, messy hair, sore eyes, no smile. A sigh was all he could respond with after seeing how he's ended up.

The warm water running down George's face and back made him feel more relaxed. He could feel his body calming down. Running his fingers through the dark wet hair, and the water made his muscles and body feel a little too relaxed. George could feel himself getting drowsy. 

Both his palms were attached to the wall, keeping him from slipping. "Oh what I'd give to see your smiling face..just one time..not in my dreams, but for real. Knowing Sapnap has seen you smile, even laugh..makes me feel some type of way.." George mumbled for himself as he turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, he walked towards the sink. The palms and fingers that was getting uncomfortably wrinkly, were now pushed against the cold sink. The mirror was foggy, but a slight reflection was still visible.

George took a deep breath. All clean, but even so his mind was still as messy. Maybe he should just sleep and never wake up again? He figured his mom would miss him too much. That reminded him, "Oh no, the flowers!" He stormed out of the bath with only a towel around his waist, quickly setting the already very dry rose bouquet in water.

George then went and found some clothes before quickly putting them on. He stood in the middle of the living room as he saw the sun go down.

His drowsiness began getting to him as George had problems holding his eyes open. He needed more water, then stumbled half aleep to the fridge to grab some. In the process, George hadn't noticed the bottle he'd taken was vodka, not water. Unknowingly pouring himself a cup and began drinking.

In the heat of the moment, George felt nothing wrong with what he was drinking, so he continued till he'd tamed his thirst. Afterwards finding the way to his bedroom before sitting down at his desk. He stared lost at the black screens infront of him, George was in no mood for anything right now.

After a while he began feeling the aching headache embracing him again, as well as dizziness. "Man, where does these headaches keep coming from.." A vibration could be heard from his pocket. George looked at his phone, Sapnap was live.

At first he wanted to ignore it, but couldn't. He needed to see what was going on, despite the state he was currently in. Upon joining, he could hear Dream as well. Of course he would join Sapnaps stream.

Them talking and the cozy mood made George's heart race. Hearing Dream's oh so caring voice, he couldn't help but smile as he covered his face in his desk.

He could hear Dream suddenly coming into Sapnap's room asking why his door was locked. The chat freaked out. "Pfft..I guess everybody knows now huh.." George groaned as he buried his face in his hoodie.

Suddenly he could hear Dream calling out his name, "Oh yeah, we've definitely called George. It was right after we met." The more he heard his voice, the blurrier his mind became, he couldn't take the pressure anymore. All George wanted right now was to get everything he's been carrying the past few days off of his chest.

A drunken George found Dream's name in his contacts and pressed "Call". He could hear it coming through on the other side, a surprised "Oh, George is calling me." Was heard.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Clay, I..need to talk to you." Dream froze upon hearing his real name come out of his friend's lips. "What's that?" Sapnap curiously asked.

"I need to uhm leave for a moment, I'll be right back." Dream wasn't sure what was waiting him the moment he left the discord call, but whatever it was, his heart was racing.


	4. Tell me you hate me

Aaalright chat, seems like Dream had some unfinished business here, so it'll be just me for now, hope my presence doesn't bore you half to death." Sapnap laughed ironically.

Dream had now left the discord call, and joined George on the phone. None of them said a word, pure silence, that was until, "Dream, hic..I have something to tell, hic." George's inaudible mumbling was hard to understand. "What? George speak clearer, I cant hear you." He wheezed, but the person on the other end didnt find this funny at all.

"You a-are alone right Clay?" Again with the name, had he hit his head? Dream wasnt used to his name being called out so lightly by his friends, not even Sapnap for that sake. "Yes Gogy, I just left the discord call, theres only me and you. Also, you dont sound too good, have you been drinking?" The worried tone in Dream's voice didnt hit him at all.

"Pfft..I dont d-drink, but I have been feeling pretty weird since I grabbed that water bottle from the fridge." A door opening could be heard, it was Sapnap coming in, Dream signalized he should keep quiet as he turned the phone on speaker.

"Clay, I'm on the edge right now, I dont know how much longer my body can take this aching pain." George's voice echoed on the other side. The two friends looked surprised at each other. "It all started as j-just a joke right? We've always been joking around..flirting with each other.." The call fell silent again, and all that could be heard was George's light breathing.

"You confuse me, you confuse me so much I cant think straight anymore, stop playing with my goddamn feelings!" Dream and Sapnap looked at each other, eyes wide open as Sapnap placed his hand over his mouth, smirking.

"George, I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say right now.." Dream cluelessly answered. "Of course you don't understand, I-I bet you forgot all about me huh..I was hurt when Sapnap told me you were moving in together. And with no emotion you responded to my questions. Were you making fun of me? Were you-" A loud noise could be heard as someone slammed their fist against the table.

"Fuck..George, I didnt mean it like that. It wasnt supposed to make you feel like I didnt want to tell you.."

"Then what, what exactly were you doing!" George yelled.

A deep sigh came through, "I cant describe with words how much I want you to come visit too George. I wanted it so much, but you couldn't..you weren't able to. I was devastated when I heard about the travel ban in the UK." Dream looked at his phone showing ongoing call. "I'd do anything to embrace you right now.. just seeing your face-" George in an instant turned on his camera.

Messy hair, sore eyes, tears running down his red cheeks, grey hoodie and dimmed lights. Dream's lips parted."Oh my..George.." A comforting voice said.

"My heart's beating fast even now Clay..I cant deny it any longer, I'm afraid if i do..I wont live till sunrise."

Then, it was as if thunder struck all of them, George placed his palms in his hair and looked down, "I have these weird feelings, these weird emotions that keeps messing with my head! I cant eat, cant sleep properly, or do anything without them ruining me. It's hard to even set words. All those times we joked around..I weren't aware I was doing it for real.." In the heat of the moment, Dream turned on his camera.

Sapnap gasped, "Dude what are you doing.." But was met by a look that said, "Shut up." He turned silent.

"George, I want you to raise your head, and tell me what you see." Slowly, he looked up, his heart beating rapidly. George's pupils dilated as he saw a flustered face sitting on the other side of his phone. His jaw dropped. "I thought only me seeing your cute, flustered and messy face wouldn't be fair.." Dream mumbled with a hand over his mouth.

The man on George's screen was as if copied from his dream, just now..this oh so familiar person had a face, a face unlike no other.

"You know..I've had it tough too, every day since the travel ban, I've been overthinking the fact that you wouldn't be able to visit. My sleep schedule is now even more messed up, and I haven't been feeling too good..Sapnap even wanted to take me to the hospital a few times since he arrived."

George became even more flustered seeing the raw emotion on Dream's face. Was he still dreaming? Was he still in his own world? No, it was real this time. Seeing this man's face slowly turn into a grin made George lose his breath.

The silence was broken by Dream's soft voice, "And just so you know it, you're coming to Florida either you want it or not. Wheter it is when the travel ban is gone or farther into the future." George smiled, "I guess I have no choice then." A chuckle embraced them both.

"You know..I never thought seeing your face would make me feel so happy. It feels like the first time we ever met..just more real.

Suddenly a cough hit them both out of the comfortable mood. George could see the silhouette of someone sitting beside Dream, he thought he was alone?

"Aww how cute, you two sharing a moment together while George will most likely not remember this tomorrow morning." Sapnaps cocky side was showing, he laughed. "Sapnap! I thought I told you to stay quiet? Dream quietly yelled.

George confused to what was going on responded, "What do you mean, I'm feeling totally fine. My mood is excellent!" Just as he said that, the sound of something getting knocked over was heard. "What was that?" Both Dream and Sapnap asked.

George let out an uncomfortable groan, turn out he's knocked his cup of water over himself. "I spilled my water!"

The other end broke out in laughter as George showed them his drenched clothes. "You think this is funny huh? Now I have to change, and it's only because of you." He sat up his phone on the dry desk, carefully he got on his feet.

George's tipsy or rather very drunk self had in a second forgotten the camera that showed everything he was doing to his friends. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxer.

"U-uhm George, your camera.." Dream began but Sapnap stopped him. He whispered something in his friends ear that made him lose his mind. "Sapnap! Don't say stuff like that!" George turned his head as he heard the shouting voice of Dream.

His heart skipped a beat when realizing both his friends could see him in his underwear. George's face turned completely red and he quickly put on some clothes. Luckily he had a towel in his bedroom he could use cleaning up the water. "S-sorry guys, maybe I'm not feeling too good after all." A very very flustered George then said.

Sapnap smirked, "Well our Dream here surely didnt mind, right big boy?" Dream then proceeds to hit Sapnap while he tries to shut him up. "Don't mind this guy George, he's joking." Seeing Dream's red face while he tried holding Sapnap down, was something he absolutely thought he'd never see. He let out a small chuckle of embarrassment.

"Yeah, right." George answered playfully as he watched the two boys on the other end.


	5. Dear Florida

It was now February 2021, the travel ban had been repealed about a month ago. In the meantime, George had been planning his trip to Florida. Dream had been calling him nonstop since he announced the news onto his Twitter. The excitement was too much for him to handle.

"George! How could you leak the news so early, Twitter is going more nuts than last time with Sapnap!" Dream yelled through the phone. George couldn't help but wheeze hearing him on the other side, freaking out.

"Haha Dream, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait, I guess I was simply too excited." George smirked as it felt like he got lectured by his friend on the other side. Speaking of friends..he realized that in a way, his feelings had now come out to Dream, but got no certain reaction back. George felt kinda disappointed on what he received, but who would take the confession of an almost blackout drunk man seriously?

"Yeah..who would."

George figured the past was the past, and the present the present. Right now he needed to focus on what was infront of him, he would soon meet Dream in person, something which seemed surreal to him no matter how much he thought about it.

\-----

The loud sounds of engines, cars and people surrounded George. He now stood at the airport, just minutes before his flight. Racing heart and heavy breath. He's been on a call with Sapnap and Dream not so long ago, they told him Dream would pick him up at the airport upon arrival.

"Flight xxx to Florida is now ready for takeoff, please find your seats."

George realized it was his, and quickly moved onboard. His knees were weak as the plane took off. He looked outside, dark grey skies and the lights of buildings lit up the world under him.

\-----

9, almost 10 hours later and George sat foot outside the plane. He was immediately hit by a heat wave he would never have gotten in the UK. Upon arriving at the airport and getting his suitcases, he checked his phone. George quickly realized they didnt plan a meeting spot, as he stood there lightly cursing at himself, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around in surprise.

Infront of him stood a man, around a head taller than him, with one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

"Wow..you're even more beautiful in real life." Slipped out of George and he quickly realized what he's said. Dream chuckled softly as he made George drop his suitcase and bag. He was met by a gentle embrace, the warmth of Dreams skin and smell of shampoo.

George could feel eyes burying themselves in his back, but he didn't care that people stared. Right now, he was in the arms of someone he loved, he couldn't be happier.

"Should we go? My car is outside." Dream softly mumbled in his friends hair. George chuckled not wanting to let go, "I suppose we should, wouldn't want Sapnap to wait too long would we?" Dream agreed as he let go, and picked up George's suitcase while following him outside.

"After you Gogy." Dream winked, his face immediately turned red, "H-hey, don't say stuff like that.." He mumbled while getting in the car. Laughter could be heard outside as the door shut.

The drive home was awkward, none of them said a word. It felt like time didn't move at all. George carefully looked at Dream's concentrated face, both hands at the steering wheel. He smiled at how cute he was focusing on the road in front of him.

A smirk then embraced Dream's face and George quickly looked away. "Am I that handsome Gogy? It's alright, you can keep staring, I don't mind." Dream's gentle laugh made his cheeks flush.

"Oh! That reminds me, you like lemonade right? I bought some while waiting for you. I'm sorry if it doesn't taste the same as in the UK." Dream handed him the drink, George was shocked he remembered such a little detail, "Wow, thanks Dream." He smiled and began drinking.

Arriving in the driveway Sapnap was already waiting for them, "What took you two so long??" He yelled while Dream took the luggage out of the trunk, then taking them inside. "Hey, we weren't that late Sappity nappity, your impatient side is showing." A wheeze could be heard from inside.

George then drastically looked up when he noticed how big the building towering infront of him really was, "I had the same reaction as you upon arrival, I almost got mad at Dream from renting such a big house. But then something struck me, he probably thought of you too, therefore rented something suiting for his little 'beloved one' ".

George's jaw immediately dropped, "Sapnap!" He couldn't believe what his friend was blabbering about.

Then they heard a question coming from the kitchen, "Hey Gogy! Are you hungry? I'll make us some dinner. What would you like?" Dream asked as he waited for an answer.

"See? He's totally enchanted by you." Sapnap teased while heading inside.

George rolled his eyes, "Anything is fine really, but since when could you cook?" He looked at the pan Dream was holding.

"Oh! Lemme tell you a funny story. So the truth is, none of us can cook, and that asshole over there wont even try getting better at it, so I ended up needing to teach myself..well sometimes we ordered takeout in the beginning cause the kitchen was technically on fire. But we dont talk about that." An awkward silence filled the room, that was until Sapnap's laugh came through from the livingroom.

"You're calling me an asshole? George do you know what a pain it has been living with this dude? He snores so damn loud I could hear it from THE SECOND FLOOR. Truly unbelievable."

"Now that's simply not true Sapnap, it's not I swear." George laughed as he felt the comfortable mood scrawling in on him. He felt happier now than in months.

As George unpacked his things in the given bedroom, he felt how tired he really were. "Aw man, I've got terrible jetlag, this is like flying 6 hours back in time." He whined while sitting down at the dinner table. "You should rest as much as you can Gogy, if theres one thing I dont wanna deal with is your whiny mood." They both laughed at Sapnaps joke while Dream sat the food on the table.

After they were finished, George offered to wash the dishes, but Dream refused and said he should rest. It ended with the both of them helping one another while Sapnap chilled on his phone.

\-----

Outside everything glowed in a bright orange, by the constantly heating sun that was now about to go down. "Wow, the lighting out here is amazing." George said to himself as he leaned his elbows on the railing of the balcony. "It really is." Dream popped up from behind him. "Oh my god, Dream! Do not sneak up on me like that." His angered voice made Dream make an apologetic face, but he knew he didn't mean it.

Hey Dream..about what happened back then when I was drunk. I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I wasn't in my right mind.."George carefully mumbled, embarrassed."

They shared an awkward silence as the glowing orange sun slowly went down in the horizon. Suddenly, he felt something gently grabbing his face and waist. He was met by Dream's eyes, they were like emeralds in the sun.

"I never get tired of your apologies George."

Dream's lips met his, it startled him so much he wanted to push away, but Dream only pulled closer. Slow and steady they both melted into the kiss. As they pulled away, George could feel his face turn red as roses. "I hope that answers your question Gogy." Dream's face lit a light pink as a shy smile was all that showed on George's face.

"You're truly full of surprises, Clay." He pulled in for a kiss again, this time more prepared.

"You're really my one in a million."


End file.
